


Три к одному

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: О чём будут беседовать старые друзья-актёры, если им удастся устроить полуночные посиделки.





	Три к одному

Роберт проснулся от приглушённого звука голосов. И, лёжа с закрытыми глазами, попытался вспомнить, где он. Ах да… Пару дней назад он буквально зубами урвал себе досуг, чтобы посетить премьеру фильма «Меч короля Артура». И этим вечером наконец смог без помех устроить посиделки с Джудом – за тем и приезжал, собственно. В номере Лоу, куда упросили заглянуть и Гая, они дружно обсудили фильм. Но вскоре Ричи вынужден был страдальчески распрощаться и покинуть актёров. Тем не менее, оставшиеся ещё какое-то время говорили о нескольких его фразах, из которых заключили, что в третьей части «Шерлока Холмса» тоже будет весело. А потом плавно перешли к беседе, не связанной с работой. Хотя, как бы там ни было, к кино сводятся все разговоры актёров, особенно если ими являются все участники диалога, особенно если кино – это и есть их жизнь.

Сейчас же Роберт чувствовал страшный голод, благодаря чему вспомнил, что же произошло до его сна. Он совсем не чувствовал аппетита из-за усталости, поэтому только смотрел, как Джуд наворачивает свой ужин. А сам тем временем уничтожил почти все запасы безалкогольных напитков из бара номера. Лоу, который в отличие от многих напарников Роберта по съёмкам, одобрял его завязку от выпивки, ограничивался кофе. Роберт оценил его жертву, поскольку среди бутылок наткнулся на его любимое виски. Что же было дальше? Ну да, он устал как собака и хотел уже заснуть прямо в кресле. Но упрямый друг настоял на нормальном сне в кровати. И смутился под больным взглядом Дауни, словно говорящим: «Неужели отошлёшь меня в мой номер, изверг?!» Правда, Роберт тут же раскаялся, потому что всё оказалось гораздо лучше. Джуд со вздохом помог ему подняться и проводил до своей кровати. Последнее, что Дауни помнил, проваливаясь в сон, ворчание Лоу по поводу роли вечного Уотсона при таком Холмсе.

Роберт открыл глаза. Тот самый номер. Джуд, судя по всему, не ложился (да и где бы? – Дауни со смущением заметил, что по вечной привычке развалился поперёк кровати). И он вспомнил, отчего проснулся, когда голоса за стеной зазвучали громче. Он взглядом, а потом рукой нащупал свой айфон и глянул на время. Спал он от силы часа три, теперь было около полуночи. Что это ещё за поздние гости у Джуда?! Роберт поднялся с кровати и приблизился к двери в основной зал, прислушался. От этого оказалось мало толку. Тогда Дауни слегка толкнул дверь. И тихо усмехнулся: топтаться у порога с навострёнными ушами – это удел мальчишек. За такой образ великого актёра папарацци свои ботинки съели бы!

Зато теперь он отлично слышал, что происходит в номере, и даже частично видел. Тихий скрежет ножек стула и кресел, которые передвигали, звон бутылок, бокалов и тарелок – всё говорило о подготовке к посиделкам. И голоса. Кроме прекрасно знакомого баритона Джуда остальные два Роберт узнал почти одновременно с тем, как увидел их обладателей.

Старые друзья Лоу. Вот и объяснился их спокойно нанесённый поздний визит. С Джонни Ли Миллером Роберт познакомился ещё на премьере первого «Шерлока». Ага, а сегодня кажется видел его в толпе. Значит не показалось. С Юэном же МакГрегором лично знаком не был. Но мог сказать, что знает их обоих, потому что внимательно слушал рассказы Джуда.

Роберт очнулся от своих размышлений, когда трое друзей рассмеялись какой-то шутке одного из них. Каждый взял стакан, и Джуд с Юэном уселись в кресла, а Джонни лихо крутанулся на круглом стуле без спинки. Что тут же послужило сменой темы разговора.

-Да-да, Шерлок, мы понимаем, что это помогает тебе думать, но сейчас можешь отдохнуть, - явно с улыбкой (Роберт не мог видеть лица, но по интонации догадался) произнёс Лоу.

Джонни тут же (его Дауни видел хорошо, а Юэна скрывала стена) состроил мину Холмса из Нью-Йорка и выдал:

-Тени под вашими глазами, дорогие сэры, говорят о том, что вы давно нормально не спали. А почему? Потому что вы актёры, один только с премьеры своего фильма, другой со съёмок. Следовательно, времени отоспаться у вас не было!

-А как вы узнали, что мы актёры, мистер? – поддержал его игру Джуд. – Неужели по одежде?

-Гугл, дорогой сэр, Гугл, - пожал плечами Миллер. И насмешливо раскланялся в ответ на шутливые аплодисменты.

-Жаль, этот аргумент не смог бы привести Холмс Роберта, - вздохнул Лоу. – Но вариации на тему очень даже актуальны.

-Вы вообще смотрели «Элементарно»? У меня тут съёмки шестого сезона на носу!

-Прости, я только первый впопыхах глянул, - Джуд покаянно развёл руками. Джонни, по-другому поняв его жест, подлил ему виски и деланно нахмурился. Они повернули головы к Юэну.

-Половину первого, - признался тот и хмыкнул в ответ на тяжёлый взгляд Миллера: - Да ладно тебе, отлично знаешь и сам только что сказал, что нам тяжело дорваться не то что до сериала – до получаса сна!

-Зато там опыт игры наркоманов разной степени завязки с первой «Иглы» пригодился. И это продолжение спустя столько лет… Мы словно в юность вернулись, - с ноткой ностальгии заметил Джуд.

-Да уж, мои волосы до сих пор ломкие от обесцвечивания, - пожаловался Джонни. – Хотя надо было оставить, такой Шерлок никого бы не удивил.

-Кстати о Шерлоке. Ты вон самого сыщика уже сто лет играешь, я сам сыграл Уотсона. Теперь дело за Юэном, как считаешь?

-Думаете? Вроде по Холмсу и так больше всего фильмов, - с сомнением протянул МакГрегор.

-И что такого? Большое количество экранизаций на любой зрительский вкус! Это же отлично! Надо ещё! – воскликнул Джонни и снова крутанулся на стуле. – К тому же ты сможешь похвастать, что читал Дойла ещё до съёмок.

-Я удивляюсь, как это вы не прочитали, - хмыкнул Юэн.

-Сколько фильмов по книгам снимается, тут всей жизни не хватит прочитать и угадать, - резонно заметил Лоу. – О! Зато я читал «Гарри Поттера»!

-Покажи того, кто его не читал! – поддел Джонни. – Детям, поди? Постой… А к чему это ты про него сказал? По нему фильмы же уже вышли…

-Есть ещё «Фантастические твари», - с нажимом сказал МакГрегор. – Планируется около шести частей, вторая в следующем году. Джонни, ты за новостями вообще не следишь?!

-А что такое? Юэн, прекрати меня сверлить таким жутким взглядом! – Миллер явно занервничал, посматривая то на одного, то на второго друга.

-Мы оба пробовались на роль Дамблдора, - пояснил наконец Джуд. – Недавно объявили, что я прошёл…

-Прямо из-под носа роль урвал! – с нервным смешком добавил Юэн.

-Все претензии к агентам, - парировал Лоу. – И не сглазьте, всё может поменяться в самую последнюю секунду!

Он погрозил друзьям пальцем, и они рассмеялись – суеверия у них были не в ходу.

-Да брось. Ещё мы роли не делили, - уже тепло произнёс Юэн. – Побудешь великим магом, тебе пойдёт. Вы как хотите, а мне кажется, что время перекура.

-После таких новостей так точно, - поддержал Джонни, до этого сидевший как на иголках. Атмосфера разрядилась, и друзья, судя по звуку, синхронно затянулись сигаретами.

-А ты, Юэн, давай нам зубы не заговаривай! Мы же обсуждали экранизации Шерлока Холмса! – вспомнил Джуд. Потом в его голосе зазвучала гордость: - Кстати, ты же в Ирландии докторскую степень получил! Теперь ты официально доктор. Так что до Уотсона тебе недалеко! И типаж очень даже подходящий.

-Да уж, сколько Шерлоков, столько и Уотсонов! – воодушевился Джонни. – А самому тебе какой персонаж ближе?

-Миссис Хадсон, - буркнул Юэн, но не удержался от смешка.

-Мужчиной эта ниша уже занята в моём сериале! – напомнил с улыбкой Миллер.

-Да, и он там мисс, плюс крутит шуры-муры с женатым мужчиной, - уточнил Джуд.

-До этого я не досмотрел, а списки ролей как-то упустил… - шутливо опечалился Юэн. – Ну, вы спросили, я ответил. Кроме Уотсона ещё варианты и посвежее?

-Майкрофта, - заявил Джонни. – У меня его кстати Рис играет. Сыграл то есть, гость всё-таки.

-Лицо слишком открытое для интригана всея Великобритании, - возразил Лоу. – Лестрейда? Джонни, у тебя там наш Шон отличился? Надо добраться до второго сезона.

-Лестрейда я сам не хочу. И Мориарти, - отрезал МакГрегор. Друзья снова призадумались.

-Можно повторить трюк из моего сериала и сыграть мужскую версию Мэри, - выкрутился наконец Джонни. – Или Ирэн по вкусу?

Судя по его погрустневшему лицу, Юэн не вдохновился такой идеей и покачал головой. Зато от этой фразы развеселился Джуд:

-Значит, там Уотсон снова будет девушкой! А может, и нет. – В его голосе отчётливо зазвучало лукавство.

-Вот не надо намёков, - мгновенно оживился Джонни. – Вон, Бенедикт до сих пор раздражается от излишнего фансервиса для гомофилов.

-Роберт тоже. Слишком уж тонкий броманс получился у наших Холмса и Уотсона, - сказал Джуд.

-А ещё этот Холмс, в отличие от меня, забывал поесть.

Роберт остался доволен произведённым эффектом. Трое мужчин одинаково вздрогнули и повернулись к нему. Он улыбнулся под взглядом трёх пар светлых глаз. Миллер покачнулся на своём стуле, а МакГрегор поперхнулся сигаретным дымом. Благо Лоу мгновенно опомнился (то есть вообще не растерялся) и поднялся навстречу.

-Роб, прости! Разбудили?! Звукоизоляция что ли плохая? Я думал, ты всю ночь проспишь.

Роберт успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу, видя, как друзья Джуда переглядываются за его спиной. Надо было как-то объясниться.

-Джентльмены, прошу простить за вторжение. Я тоже навещал Джуда по старой дружбе. В связи с усталостью я не хотел отправляться в свой номер, и Джуд любезно предоставил мне на время кровать в этом.

-Роберт, ты не перед камерой, - хмыкнул Лоу, выслушав его тираду. Понимающе усмехнулись и двое его приятелей. Джонни заметил с хитрой улыбкой:

-Для Джуда это давно стало привычкой – пожалеть валящихся с ног друзей и пожертвовать им свою кровать. Сам он находит силы ночевать в менее удобных местах.

-Мы с вами знакомы заочно, думаю, - поднявшийся Юэн протянул Роберту руку. Тот её крепко пожал:

-Привет! Да, наслышан о тебе, - а про себя подумал, что они с Джудом чем-то неуловимо похожи. Впрочем, как и с Джонни. И правда, он же стоял в окружении троих англичан. То есть, двоих англичан и одного шотландца, если память ему не изменяла. Сам номер стал миниатюрой Великобритании – и не только из-за людей. Пахло английскими сигаретами и виски. Роберту померещился даже запах английского чая. Дополняло картину то, что из приоткрытого окна тянуло прохладой и сыростью, прямо как в Лондоне. Дауни вдруг остро почувствовал, что он, американец до мозга костей, здесь лишний. Он, Роберт Дауни-младший, который в любой компании привык быть в центре внимания, в комфорте и обожании!

Ему пришлось вынырнуть из своих мыслей, потому что его уже два раза позвали по имени.

-Тебе еду заказать, или совершим набег на холодильник? – спросил Джуд, дождавшись его реакции. Он явно вспомнил, что друг сказал при появлении.

Джонни уже занял кресло Лоу, а Юэн снова сел в своё. Джуд же легонько подталкивал Роберта по направлению к кухне. Как-то он всё это упустил.

-Роб? – Он снова очнулся и взглянул на Лоу, который уже стал проявлять беспокойство из-за его молчания и рассеянности.

-Всё в порядке. Да, я так хочу есть, что заглотну хоть сам холодильник целиком, не говоря уже о его содержимом.

-Ты о том, что еду в номер не сможешь дождаться? – усмехнулся Джуд и начал промысловую деятельность. – Ну, пока микроволновка разогревает, не умрёшь?

-Пока буду есть то, что не нужно греть, погреется другое. И кофе поставь, будь другом, - последнюю фразу Роберт процедил сквозь только что сооружённый и цапнутый сэндвич. Лоу включил кофеварку, а потом затолкнул в микроволновку тарелку с найденным съестным.

Дауни поймал взгляд Джуда, брошенный им в сторону зала, и торопливо сказал:

-Прости, я прервал ваш семейный ужин.

-Скорее уж полуночные посиделки, - фыркнул Джуд. Это явно означало, что он принял извинение. Да и в принципе не видел в этом трагедии, в отличие от самого Роберта и своих друзей. Те-то точно были недовольны его явлением народу, хотя по актёрской привычке постарались это скрыть. Но уж Дауни навидался актёров на своём веку и, что важнее, сам им являлся. Глаза Юэна и Джонни излучали прохладцу, в отличие от неизменно тёплых глаз Джуда. Тот как раз достал нагретую еду, кивнул Роберту на стул и занялся кофе.

-Давно с ними толком не разговаривал. Даже с Юэном на пробах. То съёмками заняты, то в разных частях света. Ну, ты сам понимаешь, - сократил он объяснение.

-Это у вас так с юности принято – заваливаться в гости к полуночи? – поинтересовался Роберт в перерыве между двумя порциями.

-В любое время, - уточнил Джуд и поставил перед ним чашку с чёрным сладким напитком. Дауни благодарно кивнул и втянул носом аромат кофе.

-Это ещё с общаги повелось? – спросил Роберт, когда очистил ещё одну тарелку.

-Да… Роб, что за допрос? – чуть нахмурился Лоу, отчего его глаза потемнели до синего цвета. – Чем ты недоволен? Что разбудили? Но я правда думал, что ты нас не услышишь. Можешь вернуться досыпать, не гоню же я тебя из номера посреди ночи!

-Слишком много звёзд на один отельный номер, - пробормотал Роберт, отхлёбывая приготовленное по его вкусу кофе. И наконец понял, что за недовольство разглядел в нём Джуд.

Что ж, Дауни действительно злился на Джонни и Юэна, которые выбрали очень неудачное время, чтобы навестить Джуда. Лоу давно пора было видеть десятый сон, а не развлекать давних друзей беседой…

Впрочем, Роберт тут же понял, что несправедлив к ним. Во-первых, он сам бесцеремонно напросился на встречу с ним и даже занял кровать (но не в полночь же!). Во-вторых, Миллер и МакГрегор наверняка нуждались в отдыхе и сне не меньше друга (а вместо этого пришли к нему поболтать!). Роберт потряс головой в попытке отогнать неприятные мысли – очень уж не хотелось расстраивать Джуда, так проницательно глядевшего на него.

-Спасибо. Вы снова спасли меня от голодной смерти, Уотсон, - с жалкой, но искренней улыбкой сказал Дауни.

-А сейчас, Холмс, вы пойдёте спасаться от бессонной, - расслабился Джуд.

Роберт вслед за ним покорно миновал зал, отсалютовав его друзьям стаканом сока.

-Окно тебе открою, а то дым сюда успело занести. – Лоу сопроводил слова делом, потом закрыл жалюзи. – Брюки, кстати, сними, они ещё не помялись до ужасного состояния, но вот за ночь точно превратятся в кошмар утюга. Рубашку хоть под пиджаком не будет видно.

-Как бы я сам с утра не напоминал кошмар своего агента, - вздохнул Роберт, представляя, как ему влетит, и повесил на стул с костюмом галстук.

-Не переживай, я позвонил ему, когда ты заснул. Пообещал утром передать тебя с рук на руки. – Джуд поправил на лёгшем друге одеяло и хмыкнул. – На твоём телефоне-то я режим полёта выставил. Поэтому берегись, вдруг он завтра взорвётся от пропущенных и смс.

Роберт нервно хихикнул и ткнул Лоу кулаком в плечо. Смысл сейчас терзаться – всё будет только утром, впереди же – спокойная ночь. Которой Джуд пожелал ему, подходя к двери.

-Не закрывай, - попросил Роберт. – Вы мне не мешаете, да и я привык засыпать под звук голосов.

-Как я мог это забыть, - в ответе Лоу было слышно улыбку, которую в темноте не было видно. Но Дауни прекрасно её помнил и при желании мог воспроизвести в памяти. Что сейчас на секунду и сделал. А Джуд слегка прикрыл дверь и вернулся к друзьям.

Роберт устроился на боку так, чтобы ухом нацелиться в зал, и закрыл глаза. Он знал, что после выпитой чашки кофе не заснёт ещё как минимум двадцать минут. Очень уж ему хотелось послушать, о чём трое соседей дальше будут говорить. И теперь, пригревшийся, накормленный и напоенный, он приготовился насладиться перед сном британскими речами вместо сказки.

Судя по всему, Джуд с Джонни принесли с кухни закуски, пока Юэн открывал бутылку и разливал по стаканам что-то новое. Снова зазвенела посуда, а вскоре заговорили и актёры. Вроде тише, но Роберт, сосредоточившись и обратившись в слух, хорошо разбирал слова.

-Так на чём мы остановились? – спросил Джуд. Дауни, неплохо его знавший, представил, что он презрел стул и занятое Джонни кресло, поэтому уселся на диван.

-О таких разных Холмсах и Уотсонах, - напомнил Юэн.

-И Ирэн, Мэри, Майкрофтах и Лестрейдах, - перечислил, явно жуя, Джонни.

-Кстати, это правда, что Бенедикт считает твоего американского Шерлока проигрышным вариантом? – поддел его Юэн.

-Да, говорил что-то про сохранение британского духа.

-Зато Франкенштейн у вас один на двоих классный вышел, - заметил Джуд. – Тут он не критиковал.

-Как по мне, то внедрение британского сыщика в американскую среду – эдакий свежий взгляд, - обидчиво протянул Миллер. – И идея хороша, и я вроде неплохо справляюсь. Хотя американских сыщиков полно, но они не консультирующие… Впрочем, вы не та публика, перед которой об этом стоит разливаться. Юэн, бессовестный, ну ты хоть первый сезон досмотри!

-Тогда ты будешь смотреть «Фарго», весь! – коварно парировал МакГрегор.

-Вот не надо, тебя много только в третьем сезоне! Даже в двойном экземпляре, - открестился запаниковавший Миллер.

-Раз речь про сериалы зашла, вы обязаны посмотреть «Молодого Папу», - ввернул с ехидцей Джуд. – И не отвертитесь, меня там очень много.

-Да уж Паоло это нечто – пригласил секс-символа сыграть понтифика! – выдавил Джонни сквозь смех. – Британец в роли американца, вставшего во главе итальянского государства.

-Акцент имитировать было не сложно, - хмыкнул Джуд. – Латынь читается тоже просто. А по-итальянски мне очень понравилось говорить ещё во времена «Мистера Рипли», красивый язык.

-Считай, упросил, - благосклонно заметил Юэн. – Мне вон французский легко дался.

-Тебе прямо на роду было написано. Мы очень рады за тебя с Ив, - искренне заверил его Лоу.

-Точно. О, Юэн, а ты ведь тоже сыграл католического священника, - вспомнил Джонни.

-А, камерленго? Да, и я ведь почти стал Папой Римским. Джуд и тут меня обошёл.

-«Ангелы и демоны»? Было дело, - сказал Лоу. – Такую шумиху подняли из-за ошибки автора оригинала. Камерленго должен быть кардиналом, а Папой любой католик может стать.

-Откуда такие познания? – удивился Миллер.

-Ну, в экранном Ватикане я прожил около года. На площадке нас постоянно загружали этими католическими тонкостями.

-Нам во время съёмок велели не думать об этой ошибке. Да какая разница? – заявил Юэн. – Мы снова с темы съехали. Речь вообще шла о том, что мы с Джудом примерили сутану, а ты нет.

-И не только сутану, - тяжело вздохнул Лоу, наверняка вспомнив все свои тяжеленные папские костюмы.

-Ну, зато я в аббатстве погулял, - вывернулся Джонни.

-Что? Когда это? Кем?! – наперебой воскликнули друзья.

-В «Брате Кадфаэле».

-А, помню такое. Ну ты и врать! Ты там даже послушником не был! – хмуро заявил Джуд.

-Это где Шон шерифа что ли играл? Классика? Джонни, ну ты там мелко плавал, - резюмировал Юэн. И друзья приглушённо рассмеялись.

-Все мы молоды были. Молоды и тщеславны, - через минуту совсем другим, серьёзным, тоном произнёс МакГрегор.

-Да уж. Хотя это не мы покинули группу, прельстившись ролью в «большом» кино, - ехидно заметил Миллер.

-Да, бросил нас на произвол судьбы, - подыграл ему с улыбкой Джуд. – Променял на парня со светящейся палкой.

-Световым мечом, - сквозь зубы, но сорвавшись на смешок, поправил Юэн. – Зато вышел в большое, как ты сказал, кино.

-Все мы туда вышли, - согласился Лоу.

-Звучит как тост. Предлагаю выпить… - Джонни осёкся и печально добавил: - У меня не налито. Дэвид?

Роберт даже один глаз приоткрыл. Что ещё за Дэвид?!! Успокоился, лишь когда услышал вслед за звяканьем бокала фразу Джуда:

-Может, ещё Хейворта вспомнишь?! А, Джонатан?

-А меня тогда позволяю звать Гордон, раз речь о полных именах зашла, - встрял Юэн.

-Ты там вообще шишка голубых кровей, из древнего рода, - усмехнулся Джонни. – А Джуд вон с детства своим девчачьим именем людей с толку сбивал!

-Тебе ещё не надоело про тот случай вспоминать? – прохладно осведомился Лоу.

Разговор про имена казался не особо адекватным. Друзей явно развозило от выпитого. Так что Миллер не внял предупреждению в интонации Джуда и продолжил со смешком:

-Ладно тебе! Тогда за девчонку сошёл, потому и транс из тебя классный вышел!

-Ну, Минкс это моя отдельная победа, - смягчился от похвалы Лоу.

-А я только хотел сказать про наш общий провал, - подал голос Юэн. На миг повисла тишина, после чего британцы одинаково – пополам с насмешкой и грустью – вздохнули.

-Джеймс Бонд. Зачем ты вспомнил… - протянул Джуд.

-А ведь я почти прошёл, - буркнул Джонни.

-Ой, да тебя сам сэр Шон Коннери рекомендовал, - выпалил МакГрегор. – Пожалуй, он и останется самым лучшим Бондом.

-Тут ты прав. Хотя помнится, он сам готов был убить персонажа, - по-прежнему мрачно сказал Миллер. – А вот Крейга я так и не смог одобрить. Что думаешь, Джуд?

-Дэниел – совсем другой Бонд, но не значит, что хуже, - мягко ответил Лоу. – Сколько ты с ним фильмов видел? А вот я после просмотра впервые подумал, что зря туда пробивался…

-Да и я тоже, если честно, - признался Юэн. – Мы почти забыли и тебе советуем, Джонни. Оставь это прошлому.

Миллер проворчал что-то невнятное, и кто-то из друзей – наверно, МакГрегор, который сидел ближе, - похлопал его по плечу.

-И то верно. У тебя сейчас работа другого классного агента. Плюс намного больше часов экранного времени, - поддержал Джуд.

-Не агент, а консультирующий детектив, - с шутливой досадой, подражая своему герою, исправил Джонни.

-А меня можете называть скромно «Ваше величество», - усмехнулся Лоу.

-Вот этого ещё не хватало! – отозвался Юэн. – Давайте тогда уж и всех принцев Гамлетов вспомним! Замучаемся.

-Шекспир для британских актёров – неизменный спонсор, - выдавил Джонни сквозь смех, которым заразил и друзей.

-Театр забывать нельзя. Вон премьера «Артура» не успела закончиться, меня уже в Амстердам командировали, - посетовал Джуд. А когда остальные двое издали невнятно-сочувственное бурчание, усмехнулся: - Это наши корни. Из искры…

-Да родится актёр, - привычно переиначил Юэн. – Джуд, прекращай свои проповеди. От Папы ещё остались, что ли?

-Да, Ленни Белардо упрямый. Не уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу его из себя вытравить, - согласился Лоу. И серьёзно добавил: - Но про театр и правда думаю, что сказал.

-Все с него начинали. Не забивай этими стандартами голову себе и нам, - устало попросил Джонни.

-Я и не забивал, - с какой-то детской обидой произнёс Джуд.

-Hey, Jude! – вдруг напел Юэн.

-Он же «Джуд Незаметный», - перебил его Миллер.

-О да, незаметный не то слово, - с интонацией, при которой обычно закатывают глаза, хмыкнул МакГрегор.

-Да кто бы говорил, - отмахнулся от поддразниваний Лоу. – Сами таланты не меньше, а то и больше.

-Тихо ты! – шикнул на него Джонни. – Слова степени сравнения плохо сочетаются со словом «талант». Сейчас ещё подерёмся.

-Прекрасно! Это зрелище что надо! Старые приятели, известные и солидные актёры сорока с лишком лет набили друг другу морды во время пьянки! Не поделили талант! – похмыкивая, выговорил Юэн. – Так и представляю это название статьи на первой полосе!

-И наши прекрасные набитые морды на фото, - захлебнулся смехом Джонни. – Хотя синяками никого не удивишь, они у нас почти в каждом фильме.

-Круги под глазами от усталости за синяки тоже сойдут, - поддержал его Юэн.

-Нет уж, - выдавил хохотавший до этого момента Джуд. – Там за стенкой ещё один талант пытается уснуть. Так что гениальную драку рисуем в своём живом воображении.

-Да мы все уже, видимо, в красках её представили, - фыркнул Джонни. – Хватит ржать, Талант-за-стенкой разбудите! Чёрт побери!..

С трудом приглушаемый смех длился ещё около пары минут. Короткие всплески хохота говорили о том, что мужчины взглядывали друг на друга и снова заражались весельем.

Роберт, который уже обмякал под действием дрёмы, смеяться не мог, но его губы сами расплывались в улыбке – озорной, мальчишеской. Положительно, предыдущее общение с британцами принесло свои плоды – он рад был понимать юмор актёров в соседней комнате. И вот в отличном настроении Роберт провалился в глубокий и спокойный сон. Давно уже он не чувствовал себя так умиротворённо.

Среди ночи он всё-таки почувствовал, что озяб, потом, что его укрывают чем-то, а в комнате ощутимо теплеет. Но сам Джуд так и не занял свободную половину кровати, наверняка лёг на диван в зале… Дауни ещё успел ощутить укол вины, но снова погрузился в сон. С утра продолжится суматошная жизнь, а пока можно повернуться на другой бок и отдохнуть в царстве Морфея. Тем более что после такого уютного вечера и сказки-беседы на ночь сон у Роберта был не в пример приятнее, чем его попытки урывками подремать за много предыдущих лет.

В сценке, приснившейся Дауни под самое утро, трое давешних британцев изображали Агента-007 и почему-то представились «Лоу. Джуд Лоу». Наверно, потому, что из них троих только у Джуда имя почти удачно попадало в слоги стандартной фразы Бонда. И ещё Роберт заметил, что у друзей под левым глазом красовался синяк.


End file.
